2Fort
by Tobuji
Summary: The RED team is locked in a battle against their enemy, the BLU team. who will come out victorious? who will come out on top? Who will lag and crash? read to find out  this is parts 1 and 2 of an in-progress 10 part series. it will be updated bi-weekly.
1. The introduction, and Despise the Spies

2Fort

A Team Fortress 2 Fan-Fic.

Written by Kevin "tobuji" Knighton.

The Announcer sits in her control room, taking a long drag from her cigarette, her various television screens and computer monitors slowly turn on, illuminating her aged, winkled face. She puts out her cigarette in a full ashtray and immediately lights up a fresh one. She appears nervous, and anxious. "Miss Pauling! MISS PAULING!" she screams. A young skinny woman opens the control room door and walks up to her side. "You called for me ma'am?" she says, she adjusts her eye glasses to a more comfortable position, as well as attempting to organize the various files in her hands. The announcer takes the cigarette out of her mouth, and blows out a small cloud of smoke. "Yes, inform the Mann family that we are ready when they are, and please bring me some coffee, 1 cream, no sugar." She takes another drag from her cigarette and pressed a few buttons on the consoles in front of her, various images flicker on the screen, video feeds of two barn like buildings, one red, and one blue, built on opposite sides of a river, connected only by one small bridge. "will that be all miss?" ms Pauling says to the announcer, she loses hold on one of the files she is holding and drops it in front of the announcer, a number of papers and images spill out, all of them containing information on a number of men from all over the world. Germany, Scotland, America, and several other countries. Ms Pauling scrambles to pick them up off of the various consoles. "I'm very sorry miss!" she says, embarrassed by her clumsiness the announcer becomes increasingly annoyed by Miss Pauling. "Do take care to not have this happen again, I find it very distracting." The announcer says with disgust. Miss Pauling finishes picking up her papers and exits the control room. The announcer puts out another cigarette and pulls a microphone closer to her. She presses a large button on the base of the microphone and speaks directly into it. "The mission will begin in 5 minutes."

In the locker room, the RED team is getting ready for their fight against the BLU team. They're loading their weapons, filling their pockets with spare ammo, and trying on a number of fancy hats, except for the pyro's Triboniophorus Tyrannus, which was not fancy in the least. The heavy is sitting on a bench, polishing his large minigun, singing a song in Russian, his native language. The scout shouts at the heavy. "Hey! Yo! Tiny head!" the scout insults the heavy. "Mind shutting up over there? Just because we didn't wipe you out back in the war doesn't mean we can't do it now!" the scout is annoyed by the heavy singing. "Your words mean nothing to me." The heavy is too focused on his work to let the scout bother him. "Oh really? Does this mean something to you?" the scout picks up his baseball and throws it the heavy, it hits him directly in the forehead, but it was not strong enough to achieve the 'bonked' effect he had longed for. The heavy is very annoyed by the scout's attempts to distract him from his work. He picks up the baseball, and crushes it in his hands. He then drops the destroyed baseball on to the floor, and resumes matinence on his weapon, as well as his song. The scout is determined to win this fight, and walks up to the heavy. "How about this?" he begins poking the heavy with his sandman. Rage begins to fill the heavy, as evident by the large scowl on his face. The scouts jab's become harder, and more focused toward the heavy's head. The heavy continues to ignore the scout, but he is slowly losing his patience. "What, are you really THAT dense?" the scout yells at the heavy. The scout tries to keep the heavy away from his work. He grabs a hold on the heavy's minigun, and pulls it away from him. The heavy can no longer hold his rage inside, as he charges at the scout with his bare fists, punching the scout in his face and chest. The scout only takes a few blows until he falls to the floor, a beaten and bloody mess. The heavy wipes the blood off of his hands as he stares down at his victory. "Don't touch my gun again. Medic, fix him up." He says as he walks back toward his place on the bench. The scout is enraged at his apparent loss, he is determined to win as he grabs his sandman off of the floor, and charges at the heavy. He takes aim to hit the heavy's head with as much force as possible. At the scout is less than a foot away from the heavy. He is stopped by the spy; his knife is embedded into the scout's wooden bat, which helped to stop the force of his attack. "Gentlemen, please. Save the fighting for our enemies. The spy says in his suave, French accent, as he pulls his knife out of the scout's weapon. The rest of the team is looking at all of them, the scout walks away, embarrassed, but he'll get the heavy later. The spy closes up his knife and sits down on the bench, next to the pyro, and the soldier. The pyro is using a metal lighter to try and burn a magazine he is reading. As it ignites, the spy pulls out a cigarette and lights it using the pyro's burning magazine. The soldier looks at the spy as he slowly loads rockets into his launcher. As the spy sees this, the soldier turns away from the spy. "Do you need something?" the spy asks the soldier. He looks around; he wants to make sure no one hears his question out of fear of embarrassment. "Are the rumors true?" the spy is confused by the soldier's question. "What rumors." The spy asks. "The rumors, that your, you know, 'in' with the blu scout's mom; are they true?" the spy blows out smoke from his cigarette. "Sorry, but I don't kiss and tell." The soldier looks depressed; he was for a straight answer. The spy pulls a few pictures out of his pocket and shows them to the soldier. "However, there was no kissing that time, so I'm not breaking my code." The soldier takes the pictures and looks at them intently. The spy swipes them from his hand and puts them away. "That's enough of that. The mission begins in a few minutes, you should keep from getting distracted." The soldier is upset with the raunchy pictures being pulled away from him, but the spy is right, he goes back to loading his rocket launcher. The team continues their matinence; their first battle is coming up in only a few minutes, they're nervous, but confident that they'll win. Over the PA system, they can hear the announcer. "The mission will begin in 30 seconds. Your objective is to capture the opposing team's intelligence. They have 3 sets of intelligence that we must collect, once the Intel is collected, our enemies team will most likely send in re-enforcements, so always be on your guard." The team is prepped and ready, their determined to win, and won't lose without a fight. "The mission begins in 5. 4. 3. 2. 1."

As soon as the gates open, the teams begin their assault on one another. The scouts quickly make their way into enemy bases, soldier rocket jump onto the roof of the bridge, sniper take their places on the battlements, engineers build their sentry's and dispensers and quickly start upgrading them, medic's follow the first heavy they see to keep them alive as they enter the front lines, all common scenes on the front lines of 2fort. Numerous spies enter the enemy base; they disguise themselves as members of the opposing team, and cloak to avoid suspicion. Some prefer the more direct approach of walking in through the front door, evading bullets and rockets; very rarely do they make it through. Splash damage from rockets, as well as the pyro's afterburn, reveal the spies, and they are quickly disposed off. Others go through the longer, more covert route, through the sewer systems. They enter through a large opening beneath the base, which empties into a river, the spies jump into this river, and walk into the base. Often times they are confronted with engineers and their sentry's, as well as pyro's looking to spy check. But as the round has just begun, they're in the clear. The spy's stick together, one disguised as a blu soldier, one, a blu demoman, the other, a blu spy. "Alright, we're in." the soldier says. "By now, engineers have probably built their sentries and dispensers, so we'll need to take them out. Make sure to stay away from pyro's, and make sure to not draw attention to yourself." The other's understand their instructions and give them a place to be. The soldier is going to take out any sentries or snipers on the blu team's battlements to make way for the red team, the demoman is going to take any sentry's near the intelligence, and attempt to take it from them if possible. The spy is going to take out any enemy's near the front entrance, they're all trying to ensure a successful raid, and keep an opening for their teammates. The soldier runs up the steps toward the battlements. Behind his disguise, we has an electronic sapper, he quickly runs past a slew on engineer buildings; teleporters, dispensers, and sentry's, the soldier takes his sappers, and quickly places a sapper on all of the engineers buildings, this doesn't go unnoticed. "SPY SAPPIN' MAH SENTRY!" the engineer screams. A few members of the blu team hear his scream, and turn to the soldier. Realizing his disguise is no longer necessary; the he gets rid of it, and brandishes his trusty revolver. He fires a few shots, but is quickly overtaken by the blu team, but the damage has been done, and the engineer is killed, and his building destroyed. Meanwhile, the spy is sneaking towards the front entrance of the blu base; he sees a heavy-medic pair, a sniper, and a pyro, the dreaded pyro. The spy is careful. He cloaks and sneaks up to the medic, who is at the end of the trail of blu fighters. He sneaks up right behind him, and uncloaks. The medic hears the sound of his cloak being canceled, and stops in his tracks. The spy brandishes his butterfly knife, and stabs the medic in his back. The spy covers the medic's mouth to keep him from screaming. The heavy realizes that the medic has stopped healing him, and stopped building his ubercharge. The spy quickly tosses the medic's bloody body aside, and cloaks as the now dead medic. "Doctor, what is wrong?" the heavy says. The disguised spy is holding a medigun, observing it. In the medic's recognizable German accent, the spy speaks. "I don't know. Something is wrong with the medigun." The heavy drops his minigun and walks over to the medic. "Here, let me have look." The medic hands the medigun to the heavy, and stands behind him. Behind his disguise, the spy gets his butterfly knife ready again; he removes his disguise and slices the heavy in his throat. The heavy screams in pain as blood pours from his neck, he tries to alert the rest of the blu team, but he cannot form the words correctly. The spy has not forgotten about the pyro, but the pyro has gotten the jump on the spy. He uses her flamethrower to ignite the bloodied spy. The spy howls in pain as the fire burns his flesh. But the pyro is not finished. She takes his axteinguisher, and lands a critical hit on the spy, leaving nothing but a burning body. The pyro's work is done, and he goes off to continue supporting his team.

While everyone else is fighting, the last remaining red spy makes his way into the intelligence room. He is disguised as a blu demoman. He quickly runs down the steps towards the basement, where the intelligence is held. As he runs around the corner into the main intelligence room, he sees an engineer, and a full upgraded sentry and dispenser in the corner. The demoman slows down his pace, to avoid suspicion by the engineer. The engineer is sitting behind his sentry, with his dispenser by the side, playing a song on a guitar to try and muffle out the sounds of battle coming from above. "Hey partner!" the engineer says in his southern Texan drawl. "Don't worry; I got security down here taken care of down here. Go back up top and help take care of things over there." The engnineir doesn't want to move from his established position. "Spy's have taken out all of our other engineers; we need you to move you're upstairs for defense. I came down here to make some new defenses" the spy says in the demoman's Scottish accent. "Really? Damn it! I'll get my sentry up top as soon as possible. Watch my dispenser, and make sure no spy's get to it." The engineer says as he makes his sentry fold into its toolbox form. He struggles with the weight of the sentry as he picks it up. He starts to run down the hallway but stops as the spy stabs him in the back; the engineer drops his sentry as he drops dead. The sentry is very fragile in its stored form, so it breaks on contact with the floor. The spy now runs back into the intelligence room, he takes a sapper and places it on the engineer's dispenser. With his last building in the process of being destroyed, the turns towards the intelligence. It sits openly on a large desk, as this is the blu team's intelligence; the intelligence is a large blue suitcase, overflowing with papers. The spy proceeds to pick up the brief case. "Yo! Frenchy! Wadda ya think ya doin?" a blu scout shouts behind him. Before the spy can turn to see the scout, the spy bashed across the head with…a fish…wrapped in newspaper. A fish. Apparently this causes an immense amount of pain to the spy, as he falls to the floor, bleeding from his head. "Think you could just waltz in here and steal our stuff like we're a bunch of chumps huh?" the scout says, towering over the injured spy. "Yes, actually, that is the only real strategy after all." The spy says as he wipes the blood off of his face. "Seriously?" the scout questions. "No" the spy says as he pulls out an ambassador and shoots the scout. The bullets strike the scouts long legs, crippling him and keeping him from running away. The spy picks himself up and moves toward the scout, he tosses the scout over on his back, and crouches over him. He takes his knife and holds it at the scout's neck. "Don't worry. You'll be back in about 9 months." The spy says as he slices the scout's neck open. The scout dies almost instantaneously. Now covered with blood, the spy knows that the way out won't be easy, he also knows that once he picks up the intelligence, he'll trigger an alarm, alerting the blu team to his presence. He had no way to contact his teammates, so he pray's that the red team is starting to overtake the blu team. So he pulls the intelligence off of the table, and runs.


	2. Sniper no Sniping

2Fort: Part 3 – sniper no sniping!

A Team Fortress 2 Fan-Fic.

Written by Kevin "tobuji" Knighton.

"We we've taken the enemy intelligence!" the announcer says over the speaker system in the red team base. A lone sniper sits inside of the red team's battlements, waiting for the right time to make the right shot. "Hmm, one of our spy's must have done their job. It's `bout bloody time." The sniper says in his Australian accent. He takes a shot at a heavy, firing his minigun. The bullet's hits the heavy in the head, blood and brains splatter on the walls behind him. "Gotcha, ya bloody wanker" the sniper pulls a lever on his rifle, a smoking bullet pops out and lands on the floor with a clink. The takes a fresh bullet out of his pocket and loads it into his rifle. He takes aim again, waiting for a new target. His grip on his rifle begins to stumble and slip. "Damn, I gotta take a piss." The sniper pulls a half full jar off of the floor and opens it up. He unzips his pants and adjusts himself to comfortably urinate in the bottle. "Ahh. Much better" he pulls the now full jar away from him and seals it" he places it on a wooden box next to him, along with a number of other similar jars. He grabs his rifle once again, his aim is smooth and steady, and he takes aim at another sniper on the blu teams battlements. He squeezes the trigger. The bullet flies through the air, goes through the scope of the blu sniper's own rifle, and hits him in the eye. He dies before he can hit the ground. "Boom. Headshot." The red sniper pops the bullet out of his rifle, and loads a new one in. he takes aim again. He sees a soldier in the middle of a rocket jump, flying towards him; he has to take aim quickly. He looks through his rifle's scope, and pulls the trigger. The soldier becomes a lifeless ragdoll; he lands in the river, his blood tinting the water red. "Gotcha you filthy bugger." Once again, he reloads his weapon. Day in, day out. Such is the life of a sniper. _Creeeek_ the sniper turns around in his seat. He expects to see someone standing behind him, but no one is there. "Hello? Someone there?" he says, hoping for a response, or someone simply trying to scare him. But no one answers. He goes back to his original position. "Must be my imagination. He takes aim again. Out of his peripheral vision, he sees thin blue line of light cut through the shaded room of the battlements. "Shit, did someone see me?" he says to himself. A shot is fired, followed by another. "Yep! He saw me!" the sniper shouts as he falls to the floor to avoid the bullets. He thinks for a second. He needs a new place to snipe from, but no other place exists on 2fort. He may have to fall back for a while, or attempt to snipe when in the open, but he knows better, he'll be seen before he can even line up a shot. He reaches over to grab his rifle off of the floor, while moving his arm, he feels something, something soft and smooth, like cloth, he feels around again, this time he feels it again. But as he finds where it is, it's gone. As it disappears from its location, he hears a few footsteps, and the creak of the floor boards. He knows what it is. It's a spy. With quick thinking, he grabs one of his jars of urine and throws it on the ground, hoping to splash the cloaked spy. He misses. He grabs another one and throws it, this time; it hits the spy in the face. "AAAGHHH!" the spy screams in pain. Not only is glass embedded in his face, but the urine burns as it enters his eyes, and his wounds. The spy takes out a revolver and shoots blindly as he stumbles around, hoping to hit the sniper. He empties the chamber of his gun; all shots missed the sniper completely. The sniper grabs his kukiri and swings it at the spy. It lands a clean, direct hit on the spy's shoulder, severing it. The spy feels his flesh being cut by the sniper, the spy takes out his own knife, and try's to cut the sniper, if he can't kill him, he'll help his teammates kill him. The spy swings his knife around; the sniper is a good distance away from the spy. He has an idea. While the spy is swinging his knife, the sniper grabs his rifle. "Where are you!" the spy screams, hoping for a response. As the spy speaks, the sniper takes his rifle and shoves the barrel in the spy's mouth. "I'm right here you sneaky bastard." The sniper says as he pulls the trigger on his rifle, the close range of the bullet tears through the spy's skull, most of his head is splattered across the wall of the battlements. The sniper stands straight, takes his hat off, and holds it over his chest in respect for the dead. As the sniper places his hat on his head again, a bullet rips through the snipers head. Through all the commotion with the spy, the red sniper forgot about the blu sniper who had taken aim on his a while ago. "You can't hide from me you wanker." The blu sniper says as he reloads his own rifle. Looks around the red base for an open shot to take. "Let's see, there's an engineer, Nah. A scout, can't catch him, a heavy, no, I'll get his medic." He says as he takes aim at the red medic, he lines up the shot, waiting for just the right time. He pulls the trigger on his rifle, and the bullet flies towards the medic.


End file.
